


Runes on my Heart

by Maragraphs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, scandinavian theology, this started as a dnd character but it has become so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maragraphs/pseuds/Maragraphs
Summary: When the Gods came to Midgard, it was already populated. By creatures of the night, creatures of the stone, creatures of the fae. We were living truly like creatures, though. Without thought or speech. The Gods gave us knowledge and language.





	Runes on my Heart

Sleipnir took a chip of his hooves and made the best gardener to stomp the land. That was Eiéker.  
The six legged father took a heated breath after a gallop and made the strongest, most fearless warrior. That was Inger.  
He took an eyelash that had glanced upon the magic of the worlds and made the shaman. That was Fjordner. 

Though, any adult centaur knows that is just a folktale, a goodnight tale we tell our young before bed. We walked the earth before Loki turned into a mare. We are as old as the water in the stream and the rocks that built our mountains.

When the Gods came to Midgard, it was already populated. By creatures of the night, creatures of the stone, creatures of the fae. We were living truly like creatures, though. Without thought or speech. The Gods gave us knowledge and language.

One could say the Gods adopted us in a sense. Idunn, the lady of the planes, gave her blessing to the Eiék clan, workers of the land. Tyr, the father of war, chose the Ingebar clan, the strong aggressive warriors, as his followers. Lastly, Skadi the great huntress, gave her connection to the spirits to the Fjord clan. We brought the Gods to the humans. After they were just created, infantile, we saw them as younger siblings. It was our job to teach them about the Gods, balance and nature.

But enough of legends and myths.


End file.
